Kawaii Club!
by TeamHanyou
Summary: LEMON in this. It's not anything disgusting though, I promise. Shizuo gets a girlfriend, they move in together but... There is a complication. Read itttt - One-shot cause I'm not fond of chapters. Sequels? Shizuo x OC Rated M to be safe.


_HEYU. So, I was listening to Heartcatch Paradise (YouTube it, it's rather addictive) and then I got into… That part of YouTube… Hmm. Anyways, I found a version of Renai Circulation that's being sung by Izaya Orihara! WOW3 Then to my delight I found one by Shizuo Heiwajima3! So I thought of this story… I don't know why, it just popped into my head. I've NEVER written a lemon before, and my view of sex isn't disgusting, so it's not dirty or anything. Sorry guys. _

_Of course I don't own Durarara! OTHERWISE THIS WOULD BE AN EPISODE .!_

"Shizuo! Friend, you eat sushi? Sushi good" A giant black, cheery looking man beamed at the strongest man in Ikebukuro. The blonde grunted and took off his purple tinted glasses and stuffed them carefully into the pocket of his pants.

"Not sure Simon. I'm hungry and on a break, but some of the shit you put in that sushi is disgusting" he grumbled. The older and larger man chuckled, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Shizuo, you like today. We have entertainment!" The man said gleefully. Shizuo raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"What kind of entertainment?" He asked gruffly, but secretly intrigued. He would never admit it, but Shizuo loved dinner and a show. He loves eating and watching TV, especially shows starring his little brother, Kasuka or more commonly known as Yuhei in showbiz.

"Pretty girls, they sing for us. They very good, Shizuo will like their voices" Simon chimed with his thick but smooth sounding Russian accent whilst winking at the Blonde in the bartender outfit.

"I'm hungry, and I can't be bothered to go look for someplace else to eat. May as well I suppose, but don't give me any of your weird fucked up creations Simon" Shizuo warned, making the man smile brightly at him whilst walking him inside the restaurant.

As Shizuo went in he saw that some tables had been moved to create a stage like spot at the top of the room. There were quite a bit of customers in today, which Shizuo figured it was because of the entertainers. Shizuo sat at the sushi bar whilst Simon prepared the sushi. They talked about normal things, Shizuo's job, Simon's job, life in general. It was peaceful, and Shizuo was savouring every bit of it before it got taken away with another fit of anger. As he was enjoying his meal, he heard the startled gasps and excited mumbles of the other customers as music started playing.

_Entertainments here I guess, great timing seen as my foods done _he though lazily, not too excited about the performance but still curious.

"Oo it starting! Girls are very good singers" Simon said coolly from behind the sushi bar, still chopping the fish. Shizuo watched as about seven girls came jogging out onto the spot. They were all young, cute girls. They looked about the same age as him; maybe some are a little younger. They were dressed in maid dresses, all different colours. The one in the middle with the traditionally black maid dress came up to speak. Her hair was shoulder length and put up in fluffy pigtails, the cat ears headband blending in perfectly with her black hair.

"Hey there, ladies and gentlemen!" She said, giving a little salute.

"We're all so glad to be here to entertain you lovely people today. Some of you may know us from either our YouTube account or from the streets! We love street performing from time to time. Spreading music and cuteness is always awesome" She said quirkily with a mischeivious glint in her yellow eyes. _Contacts I suppose_ thought Shizuo. He sighed a little and carried on watching and eating.

"We're a group called the Kawaii Club! And before you make assumptions in your pretty little minds, no. We are not another annoying otaku group that are trying to be and stay young forever. We're a group of friends who met in high school who just love to sing and dance. Anyways, I hate starting shows where you don't know our names! So, shall we get to know everyone?" She asked, to which the audience all cheered in agreement. Even Simon. Shizuo, however, did not.

"OK! Let's do this. First off let me introduce myself. My name is Naneko! Pretty weird name right? Well, when I was born my older Nii-chan mistook me for a cat. Apparently my black hair and eyes reminded me of a cat! So there's me, and I am the oldest of the seven of us here. Next up is Yuka!" She said, gesturing to a pink-haired girl. She smiled and waved. Her hair came down to her mid-back and her eyes appeared to be dark pink. Her outfit, of course, was baby-pink. _Totally contacts _Shizuo though again, slightly intrigued.

"This little firebomb here is Nanao!" Next she pointed to the shortest girl of the seven, she had blue hair and it was cut in a bob. Her eyes were red and her outfit was a baby blue.

"Next we have the twins! Hikaru and Hikane" She gestured towards two pretty twin sisters. They looked exactly the same other than the fact that one's hair had been dip-dyed red and the other one's blonde locks had been dip-dyed orange. The one with the half-red hair was Hikaru and her dress was red, and she had orange eyes, the other one's dress was orange and she had red eyes. They both bowed and winked playfully at the audience.

"And down boys, here comes the beautiful Shiina!" She gestured towards a girl with butt length brown hair. It was straight but had a little bit of volume. Her eyes were white and her maid outfit was of course, white. She received a few wolf-whistles from the crowd and for an obvious reason. Shiina seemed to have… Ano… Big… No scratch that, huge assets. If you catch my drift.

"And last but not least, the very beautiful, very cute and very shy Miyuki!" She gestured towards the final girl. Shizuo's breath hitched slightly. He stared at this girl, who he could have easily mistaken for a doll. This girl was different from the rest of the women Shizuo had ever seen, even just now. She was petite, really petite. Like anyone could snap her if they weren't extremely careful. However, her chest area wasn't flat; it was more like a B or a C. She definitely had something up there. Her skin was so porcelain it looked as white as her hair. Her hair was almost knee length. It was straight at the top but then curled at the bottom, framing her tiny body perfectly. Her eyes were the deepest sapphire blue he'd ever seen. _I hope they aren't contacts _he thought, blushing the tiniest amount. Simon chuckled, and Shizuo's head snapped round to glare at him.

"Blushing Shizuo?" Simon asked smoothly. Shizuo blushed a little more and turned away, watching the performance continue.

"Shut up" he muttered gruffly to his friend, who was undoubtedly right. Simon just laughed and carried on chopping.

The performance was, all in all, good. The girls had sung and danced at the same time, yet their voices never wavered. They had done about 6 songs. Some with each other and some did solo's. The girl Miyuki did not do any solos and mostly did backing vocals for the other girls. She sounded good to Shizuo, so it kind of pissed him off that she didn't do anything bolder so that he could hear her voice in more detail. When the show was over the girls went 'backstage' and then came out again, dressed in normal clothes. Most of them said their goodbyes, but one girl stayed, going over to sit next to Shizuo at the sushi bar.

"E-excuse me… Is it alright if I sit here?" The girl asked Shizuo. Shizuo looked at her and immediately the blush rose in his cheeks when he recognised her as the girl Miyuki. He quickly regained his cool and nodded, pulling the seat out for her a little. She blushed and bowed to him, making him quirk an eyebrow in confusion.

"T-thank you so much sir!" She said quickly. Her voice was soft. He wanted to hear more of it.

"No problem, no need to bow" He said, chuckling a little. She looked at him and smiled a little.

"Sorry… It's a habit I guess" She said, sitting down on the chair.

"S'ok" he replied, picking up a piece of sushi and eating it. 5 minutes had passed and the girl had still not ordered what she wanted. There was a difficult customer taking up all of Simon's time, so she couldn't really get his attention to order. Shizuo was getting pissed off at this customer, but left it seen as Simon had told him earlier to not lose his temper with this guy. The guy looked like a snobby business type. He had all these annoying things that his sushi HAD to have. Simon was doing his best to cater to his needs. When Simon had a moment, Miyuki thought that she had finally gotten a chance to order.

"U-um Sir?" she said softly, gaining the chef's attention. He looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Ah! I'm sorry miss! Did not notice you. You eat sushi yes? Sushi good, you eat!" He said as he always did. The girl blushed and giggled. Shizuo thought it was the cutest sound he'd ever heard.

"Y-yes please! Could I have some Ootoro and Onigiri plea_" she begun, until she was rudely interrupted.

"CHEF! CHEF! THERE IS WHITE RICE IN MY SUSHI, WHAT IS THIS?! I ASKED FOR BROWN!" The man said, dramatically throwing down his chopsticks harshly. The sudden yell made Simon sigh, made Shizuo grit his teeth and made the poor girl gasp and flinch with fright. Simon turned to look at the difficult customer, still smiling.

"I'm sorry, will fix for you right away! First, girl will order, then I will fix your sushi yes?" The man looked outraged, he was about to say something else when Miyuki gasped and help a hand out to catch their attention.

"N-no! It's alright, I can wait a little longer" She said quietly, smiling reassuringly, waving a hand in an 'honestly I don't mind' fashion. The man huffed and stayed quiet and Simon sighed.

"Thank you miss, you very understanding" Simon smiled at her apologetically, she just smiled back.

10 minutes later and the customer were content with his meal and began eating. To which Simon, Shizuo and Miyuki were relieved because Simon was worried that Shizuo would be tipped over the edge, and he felt bad that the girl had been waiting for about 15 minutes without food.

"Sorry miss, Ootoro and Onigiri yes? Coming right up!" He said with a smile and began preparing her food. She watched him eagerly. She'd always loved watching people prepare sushi.

"Wow, amazing! You're really good at your job sir!" She said in awe. Simon chuckled, still chopping away.

"You very kind, I thank you miss?" He said, asking her name as he did so. She looked up slightly wide eyed at the man and blushed, obviously embarrassed. She bowed immediately.

"Oh! I'm so sorry; I seemed to have forgotten my manners! My name is Miyuki_" before she could finish Simon laughed whilst ruffling her hair. She blushed even more.

"No need for bow! I'm Simon and this is Shizuo" He said, deciding to introduce the silently eating blonde beside her. She looked at the man beside her and bowed slightly.

"Hello Mr Shizuo-san" She said politely, smiling softly. He looked at her and bowed his head ever so slightly.

"Shizuo's fine. Nice to meet you, Miyuki" He said, making her nod and blush.

"I'm sorry… I don't want to annoy you but I don't think I can call you that… It'd be so rude of me. Is it possible f-for me to call you… S-Shizuo-sama?" She asked hopefully. He looked at her confused, but sighed defeated. _Agreeing with hers gonna be easier than arguing with her _he thought.

"Sure" He said gruffly, making her smile.

"Thank you, Shizuo-sama" She said in return. Suddenly, her food was put in front of her and an extra cup of tea that she didn't order.

"O-oh! Simon-san, I didn't order the tea" she said holding up the cup for him to take back. He smiled and beckoned for her to put the tea back to its original spot.

"That for you. Special gift for you waiting long" Simon said, to which she smiled brightly and thanked him for. As she was eating her meal she got into a deep conversation with Shizuo. They seemed to really hit it off, to which Shizuo was surprised at. No one has ever wanted to have such a big conversation with him, especially not a cute girl.

"So, your brother is Yuhei huh?" She asked, not overly intrigued, which he liked. _At least she's not another crazed fan _he though, relieved.

"Yeah. You know him?" He asked, to which she nodded, giggling softly.

"I have two little sisters who absolutely adore him. Well, obsessed is the most accurate word to use" she said, laughing a little as she said it.

"Of course, I have seen one of his movies, he is a great actor" She complimented, making Shizuo feel proud of his little brother even more.

"Yeah, he's really talented" He added. Smiling a little as he said it. He decided to talk about her a little.

"So you got two little sisters?" he asked.

"Yes, they're twins too. They're adorable but they're too much like our brother" she said chuckling.

"Ah, a brother too?" Shizuo asked, curious.

"Yes. He's a little complicated though, he's got a special kind of personality. You either love him or hate him, and most tend to hate him. I get worried about him sometimes. It seems that all he wants is a friend, he never did have any. He acts as if he doesn't need nor want any friends, but I can see past his act" She said thoughtfully. She then blushed, realising that she'd been rambling.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ramble… Oh, I've made it depressing now haven't i?" She said, her voice full of dread, her hands covering her face in embarrassment. Shizuo chuckled.

"Nah, its fine. We've all got our baggage" He said, thinking about his own little problem. The problem he didn't want her to know about.

"I gotta head home soon. My brother's cat will be getting hungry" Shizuo said gruffly, checking the time on the digital clock in front of him. She nodded and smiled.

"I'd walk with you but I need to wait here, my brother is coming to get me" she replied, smiling apologetically.

"Ah, want me to wait with you then? Don't feel right leaving you here alone" Shizuo said, itching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh… I'd like the company… But I don't want to trouble you" She said, to which he put a hand up to stop her midsentence.

"Its fine, I got like 20 minutes" He said smiling at her a little. She smiled back and thanked him, a light blush on her cheeks.

They sat and talked for what seemed like forever, Shizuo enjoyed her company, which was surprising for him. Aside from Kasuka, there was almost no one he could just sit there and talk to for hours and not get either pissed off or bored. They exchanged numbers and arranged to meet up the next day for a date. Shizuo had asked her, and she had blushed a lot.

"Oh! I'm just going to take this to Simon" She said, holding up her money for her food. She stood up and walked around the corner to get Simon's attention when she ran in to someone on accident. This person was holding a drink and as she collided with him, the drink had been spilt all down his expensive looking suit. It was the difficult customer. Miyuki had fallen when she'd collided with the man, since he was bigger than her. She looked up and immediately got up and bowed to the outraged man.

"I-I'm so, so sorry sir! I didn't mean_" She was interrupted midsentence when the man started yelling at her.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! THIS IS EGYPTIAN COTTON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS COST?!" he yelled, making her take a few steps back. To make matters worse he threw the cup the drink was in at her. It would've hit her in the face if she hadn't of shielded her face with her hands. Tears were streaming down her face in an instant, afraid of the way this man was yelling at her.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll pay for it" She cried, trembling slightly. The man took steps towards her, still yelling insults at her. As she backed away from him, she tripped on something and fell. The man then raised his hand as if to strike her and she cured up, sobbing. The whole restaurant gasped at the mans raised hand. Miyuki was waiting for the sting of the man's slap to come, but she never felt it. Instead she heard a cry of pain. She opened her eyes and saw Shizuo standing before her holding the rude man by the throat, his feet not touching the ground.

"Sh-Shizuo-sama!" She whimpered pathetically. Shizuo did not move. He was trembling with anger and his eyes and entire focus was not leaving the man.

"How dare you. You won't touch her you bastard!" He growled, tightening his grip on the choking man. Miyuki saw the blood drain from the man's face and realised that Shizuo was suffocating him. She got up and took hold of Shizuo's arm that was clutching the man's throat. She looked at him and begged him to look at her.

"Shizuo-sama! Please stop! Please calm down, I'm fine! I'm ok, look at me! Please you're killing him!" She cried, Shizuo looked at her in an instant and froze. She was blushing and tears were flowing from her eyes, making them shimmer, like her irises were made from actual sapphires. He looked at her and a pang of guilt hit him, he didn't like seeing this woman cry. She looked at him, and then did something that made his heart melt a little. She wrapped her arms around him, still looking up at him.

"Please" She whimpered, begging with her eyes. She was still trembling.

_She's… She's not scared yet. What's wrong with her? She should have ran a mile away from me by now. Most people do. Most women do, as soon as they see this… Monster I can become. She's hugging me. She's definitely different… Could she be the one to accept me? The one I want. Fuck. She's crying still. And shaking, she's still scared. Of course she is, because of this bastard. But this can't be helping her. I gotta stop_ He thought, looking down at her and wrapping his free arm around her, dropping the man with his other. The man scrambled up, crying out of fear, and ran out of the door faster than anyone could blink. Shizuo hugged the now sobbing girl, picked her up and took her outside. He sat her on a bench and hugged her until she calmed down.

She looked at him and wiped a few of her tears away.

"T-thank you Shizuo-sama" She said, making him even more shocked.

"For what?" he asked, completely dumbfounded. She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"For saving me" She replied simply, smiling softly. He smiled back at her and noticed how their hands were laced together, and she was no longer trembling.

"Oh! My brother is over there! NII-SAMA!" She yelled. Shizuo saw who turned and started walking towards them with a huge sickeningly sweet smile of his face. Shizuo growled, and Miyuki started to get nervous.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. You've met my sister then?" He asked complete happiness evident in his voice.

"He's your brother?!" Shizuo exclaimed. Miyuki nodded yes, looking at the two confused.

"Yes, that's my brother. You know Izaya?" She asked innocently, but nervously. Shizuo gritted his teeth, trying his best to not get angry about this.

"Ah, you've bonded with my sister have you? Well as touching as that is Shizu-chan, I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of my sister's hand now" Izaya said, grinning as he did. Shizuo's hand didn't let go.

"I don't take orders from a god-damn flea!" Shizuo growled out. Miyuki looked at her brother and at Shizuo. She didn't want Shizuo to get angry so she decided to stop this now.

"Nii-sama, can you go wait in the car whilst I say goodnight to Shizuo-sama, please?" She asked timidly. Izaya looked at her, the stupid grin and smiles gone from his face, replacing them with pure shock.

Miyuki gasp and stand up.

"IZAYA! Do not call Shizuo-sama that! He saved me tonight from being attacked by a man!" This seemed to catch the flea out, as he suddenly got a worried look on his face, the very first time Shizuo had seen a serious emotion cross Izaya's face, as he stepped towards his twin sister.

"What?! Are you hurt?" He said looking over her protectively. She nodded.

"No, all thanks to Shizuo-sama! Now please, I'm an adult Nii-sama! A-and I would like It if you would wait in the car for me to say goodnight to my friend!" Miyuki argued firmly but still timidly at her brother. Izaya looked over at Shizuo and sighed. He smiled sickeningly and left, skipping as he did.

"Bye bye Shizu-chan! Hurry along Miyuki" he called out with that annoying sweet voice of his.

Miyuki sighed, relieved and turned back to Shizuo, whose hands were crushing the metal bench. She stared in shock and looked down at her feet.

"S-so you know my brother?" She asked nervously. Dreading the reply.

"I fucking hate that flea" Shizuo growled out, crushing more life out of the bench.

"Why?" She asked, not moving from her spot, afraid that he would not want her near him now that he knows who she is related to. He told her the story about her brother framing Shizuo for a crime he didn't commit and turning his life in to a living hell. By the end of it all Shizuo had reduced the bench to rubble and Miyuki understood everything much more clearly now. She had heard her brother talk about him with their little sister's, but she never made the connection until now. _How stupid of me _She though, mentally cursing herself. She began to cry involuntarily at that moment after realising something.

"Miyuki! Why are you crying?!" Shizuo said, panicking.

"Y-you… You probably don't want to see me e-ever again now right?" She said sobbing and sniffling between her words. His eyes widened as it dawned on him. _Oh shit! She thinks I hate her now cause I hate the flea! _Shizuo calmed down and went over to her, hugging her awkwardly. He wasn't good with girls to begin with, let alone crying ones!

"No! You're not him ok? You've done nothing to me; I don't need to be near him to be near you. I get along with your little sister's just fine. Mairu and Karuri. I don't hate them, so I'm not gonna hate you, so don't worry" He said, she nodded and hugged him back.

"I-I know it's a little sudden… But I t-think I like you S-Shizuo-sama" She said, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt. His heart sped up, and he hugged her a little tighter.

"I like you too Miyuki" He admitted, earning a smile from her. A car beeped and she jumped slightly.

"I have to go now, Nii-sama will be getting impatient" She said, he snorted but nodded. They hugged once more and she left.

"Oh! And Shizuo-sama! See you tomorrow!" She yelled from the car. He smiled and held up his hand in a wave.

_What've I gotten myself into? And… Am I crazy for absolutely loving the fuck out of it? _He thought, walking home to feed the forever waiting cat and dream about kissing the angel faced girl and kicking the shit out of her beloved 'Nii-sama'.

**Four months later: **

Life had been going great for Shizuo. It had changed a little, seeing as he had a serious girlfriend and he had to put up with the flea from time to time. He could only seriously injure the flea and not kill him now seeing as it would upset his darling Miyuki.

Things were getting serious between the two and Shizuo thought of an idea. He wanted to ask Miyuki to move in with him. She stays over at his apartment all the time and she lives with her brother and little sister's. She's always going on about how much she wants to get out on her own, away from her family.

_Flashback:_

"_As much as I love them, and I do! I love my Nii-sama and Nee-sama's. It's just… Oh" Miyuki sighed, not being able to put it in the way she wanted to. _

"_It's just you're a grown woman now and you need your own space and home life" Shizuo finished for her, making her smile. _

"_Yes! Exactly! But… That doesn't make a terrible, selfish person does it?" She asked, making Celty's hand tightened around her own. Her head (well, helmet) shaking as if to yell "NO!" at her. _

"_Nooooooo Yuki-chan! You're none of those things! You're the kindest, smartest, most talented and most beautifully natured person I know, apart from my lovely Celty of course~!" Shinra chided to the slightly teary Miyuki, his arms flailing. Celty used her free hand to type something in her phone and held it up for Shizuo to read. It read: _

_[Shizuo-kun, cause Shinra a little physical pain for me] _

_Shizuo nodded in understanding and clutched one of Shinra's flailing arms. Shinra wailed in pain. _

"_Ah! Shizuo-san, you're hurting me! I was only trying to make her feel better, I'm sorry ahhh, Celty!" he wailed and then sighed in relief as Shizuo let go. _

"_B-but I've never been apart from my family… When our parents died all's we had is each other. I know Izaya-nii isn't the nicest guy in the world" Shizuo snorted at that, and Celty told him to shut up whilst she carried on. _

"_But he has always been the best he can be for us. He made sure Mairu and Karuri went to bed on time, did their homework and stuff. He's the one who started working to provide for us, to give us great birthdays, Christmases and New Year's. He always made sure we had enough money for food or spending money if any of us wanted to go out with our friends or something like that. He was just always there. He still is, we're the only ones who know the real Izaya and the only ones he allows to see that. We truly understand him, we're his sisters. Being his sister's means that we're the only ones in the world he doesn't feel the need to or even can tell lies to. We see right through each other. But now… We're all growing up and I don't think we need him as a parental figure anymore. Of course I'll always need him, but I'm a grown woman now. I don't need him to look out for me as much anymore because I have Shizuo-sama, Shinra-chan, Celty-sama, Simon-sama and even the girls for that. It's going to break his heart" Miyuki sighed, tears finally falling. Shizuo was about to comfort her when Simon finally spoke up, who was sitting on the other side of her on the couch. He cupped her face with his huge hands and wiped the tears away. _

"_Miyuki, you are wrong. Izaya is big boy. He will survive, you have kind heart, do not forget that" Simon said smiling a brilliant smile. She couldn't help but nod a little and smile back. _

"_Believe Simon. Simon knows everything good" Simon gloated warmly. Miyuki giggled and Celty's shoulders were shaking which was a sign that she was laughing too. _

"_He's right you know. You have to make your own way Miyuki. We'll all help you" Shizuo said, smiling his special soft smiles that he only gave out to her and Kasuka. She smiled and nodded, a determined look in her eyes. _

After that he'd been determined himself to ask her to move in with him. Celty had been super excited over it when he'd asked her about what girls need daily. He'd figured he needed to know these things, he wanted to know if there were rules or some shit. Now he was in his apartment, waiting for Miyuki to arrive so he could ask her. As soon as she walked through the door he asked her to sit down, she looked worried.

"I-is something wrong Shizuo? It said in your text that you needed to talk to me about something… It seemed pretty serious" She said, a wary look in her eye. _Probably thinks I'm gonna break up with her or something. She couldn't be more wrong _He though, slightly amused.

"Stop worrying" Shizuo said gruffly, ruffling her hair softly, making her playfully pout with a blush on her face.

"Shizuo-sama! That's not fair, you know I can barely reach your hair" she whined, making him chuckle. Her head barely came to his shoulders. He always loved that about her though. Miyuki was petite and resembled a doll. Shizuo had never been one for tall, busty women anyway. They seemed to have a "if you got it flaunt it" motto when it comes to their bodies. He hated girls who didn't have enough respect for their selves to at least cover up.

"Ok. U-um… Miyuki, we've been together for 4 months now and it feels like 4 years. You understand me, and you're the first girl who ever has. You embrace my… Flaws and accept them. I love you" She gasped when he said this. He'd said it before, but he doesn't say it often. He's that kind of guy.

"I-I love you too Shizuo-sama" She replied, smiling softly, tightening her grip on his hand slightly.

"I was wondering if… If you want to… Um" He trailed on, making her lean a little closer to him, looking at him curiously.

"Shizuo-sama?" He asked, he sighed, blushing a little.

"Miyuki, will you move in with me?" He asked suddenly. Not losing his cool for a minute. Shizuo wasn't the type to get flustered and stutter often. He was a "Just man up and say it" kind of guy. She gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. She was blushing that cute little blush that painted itself across her cheeks too often. She nodded, smiling at him.

"Y-yes, I'd love to Shizuo-sama!" She said. Shizuo's eyes widened a little and he grabbed her, picking her up and spinning her around slightly. She giggled and hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you said yes" He said, putting her down on her feet. She smiled brightly at him and he kissed her passionately. Her hands gripped the fabric of his bartender waistcoat as she balanced on her tip toes. He bent down a little for her, seen as she's so small. One of his large hands was wrapped around her waist and the other was cupping her small cheek, his fingers buried in her hair.

Later that day –

"Mairu! Karuri!" Miyuki called, waiting for her sister's replies. It didn't take long for her to hear rapid footsteps coming from her sister's room and it didn't take long for them to hug her, almost knocking her over.

"Hey! Miyuki-nee-chan!" Mairu yelled in glee, looking up at her older sister whom she admired.

"Hello Nee-chan" Karuri's softer greeting soon followed after her outgoing twin sister's.

"Hi you two. Do you know where Nii-sama is?" Miyuki asked her little sister's, smiling softly at them both. They both nodded grabbing her hands and dragging her energetically over to the kitchen where their brother was.

"Ah! It's my little sisters. How lovely~" She heard the teasingly sweet voice of her brother sing cheerfully.

"Hello Nii-sama. I have something to tell you, you two as well" Miyuki began, gesturing for them all to sit at the table. They all did, Mairu and Izaya sat opposite to each other, whilst Karuri sat close to her Nee-sama, clutching her hand and giving her her full attention.

"What is it Nee-chan?" Mairu asked, Izaya giving her a serious look. They were all looking at her with serious looks actually, all quite curious.

"W-well… I have something to tell you. Some news! It's good news, well it is for me… It's made me amazingly happy and excited, but I don't know how you guys will take it" She rambled on, eyes looking at her hands. Suddenly, Karuri's other hand that wasn't holding Miyuki's hand grabbed hold of her hand and looked at her worriedly.

"What is wrong Nee-chan?" She asked softly, making her sister look directly into her eyes and smile softly to calm down her sister.

"Nothing is wrong Karuri-chan. It's just… Shizuo-sama has asked me to…" She started, looking at her brother, who had tensed a little at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Asked me to move in with him" She finished bravely, looking straight into her brothers now wide eyes. Karuri and Mairu instantly got up and hugged their sister and congratulated her. They were both truly happy for her.

"Aweh! Shizuo-chan's gonna be our new Nii-sama!~" Mairu cheered loudly, making their brother cringe a little. Karuri had smiled softly showing in her own little way that her feelings on the matter were the same as Mairu's. Izaya had not moved and Miyuki had not looked away from his eyes, though she still hugged her sister's back, thanking them as she did.

"Nii-sama" Miyuki said, hoping for him to reply. He didn't. Mairu and Karuri sat back down, waiting for the upcoming events to unfold.

"No" Izaya said simply. Smiling as he did. Miyuki was confused.

"What do you mean, no?" She asked, still confused. Izaya laughed.

"You're not moving in with _him_. I forbid it" He said seriously, his smile dropping. Miyuki was outraged. How dare he! She didn't lash out at her brother though, she held her temper.

"Well I am brother, I've accepted already and I'm doing this and I don't need your permission to do so" She said firmly, but softly, not wanting to hurt her brother anymore than she already had. He stood up instantly, slamming his hands down on the table making her jump.

"I said no" he growled. She looked at him wide eyed and got up herself, slamming her own hands down on the table louder than he had in return.

"Well, I said yes!" She growled back. Karuri shrinked back into her chair a little. She had never seen her sister angry before. It didn't suit her, and she didn't like it.

"That _monster _isn't having you" He said, smiling still.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!" She yelled, making Izaya look at her with wide eyes. All the years he'd known her (which was from birth!) Izaya had never seen nor heard his darling, soft-spoken, kind-natured sister yell. _Ever._

"Don't you realise what you'll be giving him by moving in with him? It's not happening" Izaya pressed on firmly. She looked at him with her head tilted in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, making him run a hand through his hair in an irritated manor.

"Oh god. You're so naïve, little sister. You'll be living with him. Where will you be sleeping? In his bed. With him. Know what that means?" Izaya asked his now blushing sister. She shook her head, urging him to tell her.

"It means that you'll have to _fuck _him" He said in a disgusted voice. She gasped and looked at him shocked.

"How dare you" She whispered.

"How dare you say that to me! How dare you speak to me like that!" She said, he'd never cursed at her. Not ever, he was always respectful when speaking to her. He never even yelled at her and she hated it. She hated it even more that it was in front of their little sisters.

"It's true though. That's what you'd be doing eventually, you understand that don't you?" He said, trying to make her scared of the idea. His sister had never been one for body contact with anyone, let alone a man.

"What if I don't care? What if I want to give myself to the man I lo_" She began but was interrupted when her brother threw his chair at the mirror in their kitchen, making her and even her sister's jump.

"IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" Izaya shouted. He was breathing heavily.

"It is! I'm a grown woman Izaya, I'm doing this! It's my decision to make not yours!" She yelled back.

"Then you will no longer be my sister" As soon as he said it he regretted it. The look on her face made him come crashing down. The looks on his twin sister's faces made him crash down even further and harder. He suddenly felt the sting of what he thought was Mairu's slap, but when he looked he was rather shocked to see it was Karuri's slap he was feeling. She looked pissed. She was panting and her eyes were glittering with unshed tears. He looked over at Miyuki who was still stood there, shock written all over her teary face. She was crying, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Mairu was trying to calm her older sister down by holding her hand.

"YOU IDIOT!" Karuri yelled, thumping Izaya with her small fists, tears finally falling. He just stood there not moving, as his littlest sister wasn't that strong compared to him. He started at her wide eyed. Karuri hadn't cried since those words were first spoken by their parents. Those very words he had just said to his sister are the words he'd vowed to never even think of speaking to his sister's. Ever. They're the words their parents said to him when they left them all to fend for themselves.

_Flashback: _

"_You will no longer be our children" the cold voice of his father spoke. He looked desperately at his mother who was standing at the door with his father, suitcases in hand. 16 year old Izaya was standing there, holding a 7 year old and crying Mairu whilst a 14 year old Miyuki was consoling a scared 7 year old Karuri whilst crying herself. _

"_You can't say that!" Izaya yelled desperately. His hand gently holding Mairu's head to his chest as he didn't want her to see the sights before them. Mairu's cries got louder._

"_Ugh, shut that brat up!" Their mother snapped. _

"_Shut up! She's your daughter, she wants her mother!" Izaya spat back at his mother, earning a backhanded slap from his father. Izaya stumbled back, clutching Mairu tighter so he didn't drop her, she cried even louder at the fact that her brother had just been slapped. _

"_DON'T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU DISGUSTING CHILD!" his father's voice roared at him. Izaya spat out the blood that was in his mouth and looked up at his father with eyes full of hatred. _

"_Sh, it's ok Mairu. Nii-chan's fine, see?" Izaya chimed softly to his frantic little sister, he smiled at her with a toothy grin and she quieted down a little bit, but she still cried. _

"_Mommy_" Karuri called out, sobbing slightly, but she was cut off. _

"_Don't call me that. You are no child of mine. None of you are. We never wanted children… We should have drowned you at birth, you're all disgusting and I'm sick of being around the lot of you! Let's go" Their mother spat out at the child, making Miyuki pull her closer protectively and glare at her mother through her tears. _

"_And what are you glaring at you little bitch?" Her mother asked, uninterested. Miyuki said nothing, she just continued to stroke Karuri's hair softly as she cried. _

"_We're leaving. We don't want to be here anymore. Don't look for us, we don't want you. We no longer want you!" Their father said coldly as they slammed the door in their faces. _

_Mairu screamed and Karuri tried to run after them to beg them to stay, Miyuki caught her and hugged her to restrict her from doing so. She struggled but ended up giving up. She cried for hours. Izaya just held onto Mairu as her cries and sobs turned into pained screams. He buried her face into his neck as he listened to his little sister's cry and scream out for their parents. He vowed that he would be there for them. That he would become their father in a sense. He'd protect them, support them and never abandon them. He would never utter those words to them again, and he would be damned if he was going to let anyone else say that to them either. _

_End of Flashback – _

"Nee-chan" Izaya said as he fell to his knees and embraced his littlest sister as she struggled and trying to pound his chest more.

"I'm sorry" He said, voice almost breaking. He buried his face in her hair and clutched her tighter.

"I'm sorry!" He repeated. Mairu was crying now, he could hear her. Karuri was crying too. She had stopped pounding him and gave in. She buried her head in her older brother's chest and sobbed her heart out. Izaya stroked her hair to calm her, and looked over to his other two sisters. Miyuki was holding and soothing a crying Mairu and crying softly herself. Her eyes came up eventually to lock with her brother's. She looked at how hurt and sorry he was. She saw the familiar desperate look in his eyes from that day. She stood up, Mairu standing with her, still crying.

"Mairu-chan" Izaya's called out softly to her. She looked at him and he outstretched his other arm to her, inviting her to join his and her twin's comforting embrace. Mairu recognised this as the apology it was. She cried even more before running into her brothers arms and burying her head in his other shoulder. He smiled apologetically and began to stroke her hair too, muttering apologies over and over.

"Miyuki-chan" He said finally, looking at her with tears in his eyes. She gasped as she had never seen her brother shed a tear since that day. Even then, he didn't cry half as much as they did. At least not in front of them. He opened both of his arms, inviting her the best he could. She smiled, more tears coming to her eyes and she fell to her knees also, crawling into her brothers shared embrace. Her forehead met her older brothers as his arms closed around them all and they both buried their faces into their little sister's hair, crying.

"I'm sorry. I love you" he said to each one of them. They hadn't said that to one another in a while. It was nice.

After that, Izaya had told her that he would support her in whatever she wanted to do, even moving in with Shizuo Heiwajima.

She knew how sorry he was for his reaction, so she told him that she'd forgotten about it. Which she truly had.

"I swear to you, I'll never say anything like that to you again. No matter what!" He vowed to her, wholeheartedly, the tears streaming down his face. She smiled and forgave him. He was her brother, she loved him and always seeked his blessing in everything she did.

2 months later:

"Shizuo-sama!" He heard his girlfriend call out to him from their shared bathroom. She was showering and Shizuo was trying to calm himself down.

It had been 2 months since the whole incident with her brother and she had begun living with Shizuo. She'd told him about the flea's reaction and he'd not said anything. Just hugged her whilst she cried. He knew how important Izaya was to her, and how important his blessing was so he didn't think it would've been either smart or wise to reply with a snide remark.

They've been dating for 6 months now and they'd not done anything past kissing (making out or whatever you want to call it). He didn't care, he didn't mind waiting. But since they'd started living together, sleeping in the same bed together and catching each other at embarrassing moments like getting changed or coming out of the shower in nothing but a towel, the urge to take her had become stronger and stronger. Every time she showered and he was in the apartment, knowing that she was so close to him and even naked, it made his body respond in a strong way.

"Y-yeah?" he replied, itching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"C-can you um… G-get me a towel please? There aren't any left in here!" She called out, making him blush harder. He immediately got up to busy himself with the task of finding her a towel.

"S-sure! Sorry 'bout that" he said.

"Oh! It's okay, I always forget to restock the hamper with towels too. Thank you for dropping whatever you were doing to help me Shizuo-sama!" She replied cheerfully. God he loved her. She was always so cute, polite, understanding and positive. He needed that in his life.

He easily found some towels and grabbed one and took it to the door of their bathroom. He opened it, turning his head the other way so he didn't accidentally catch any glimpses, as tempting as that was, he wasn't a pervert. He stuck his arm through the small gap he'd made and he felt her wet hand brush his as she took the towel from him, he blushed, closing the door and going to the living room window to smoke. He didn't like to do it in front of her, even though she'd assured him that although she didn't like it, she didn't mind.

"Thank you!" She said, he grunted in reply and lit his cigarette. He finished it fairly quickly and went over to the bedroom to get in bed. As he came in he saw that she was still in the short towel. He blushed and looked away as she shrieked a little.

"Oh… Shizuo-sama, you scared me" She said, self-consciously pulling down the towel that stopped at her upper thighs a little more.

"Sorry" He said, not sure of what to do.

"I-I can't find anything to sleep in… I think Mairu and Karuri ruined ALL of my pajamas!" She whined, looking through her side of the wardrobe for something to wear.

Shizuo grunted, remembering the little 'trick' Mairu wanted to show them she could do with fire and various foods from their fridge with her sister's clothing. _Mischeivious little brats _Shizuo mentally grumbled. He sighed and walked over to her, leaning over her to retrieve a plain white t shirt of his that may fit her as a nightgown. He pulled it out and gave it to her. She took it with a blush and a slight bow.

"It's not great, but it's the only thing I can give ya until you have a chance to go shopping for new ones" He said, once again itching the back of his neck nervously.

"It's fine, thank you!" She said gratefully, her cheeks a rosy pink. As always. He went into the bathroom to prepare for bed whilst she got changed. When he came back in he almost gaped at how sexy she looked. She was sitting on her knees waiting for him, the t shirt just covered her chest, slipping down on one of her shoulders to show her bra strap and a little bit of her cleavage. It was small, but it wasn't invisible. The t shirt stopped at her upper thigh and she was pulling it down whilst blushing a little, her eyes not meeting his. Once they did though, her whole face went red. He was in nothing but some pajama pants. She had never seen Shizuo without a shirt. She'd look away embarrassed, but she couldn't take her eyes off his brilliantly toned, muscular chest. Pecks weren't the word for what she saw… She'd always felt how hard his chest was when they'd cuddled or hugged. But it looked better than she'd ever imagined, and she had. Her face went a deeper shade of red as she looked at more of his torso. Eight pack was an accurate description. She wasn't really surprised though, he was the strongest man in Ikebukuro, and perhaps the world, after all. His arms were huge also and his shoulders broad. Long story short, she liked what she saw.

He came to his side of the bed and sat down.

"You're wearing my shirt, so I got nothin' else to sleep in. Sorry" He said, not looking at her in the eyes with a small blush on his cheeks. She shook her head.

"No! It's fine… I mean… It's not like I was never going to see you… Like this in time" She said truthfully. He nodded, chuckling a little bit.

"Shizuo-sama?" She asked, gaining his attention.

"Do you… Think about… U-um…" she stuttered, he knew what she meant though.

"Yeah" He said bluntly. She gasped looking at him with wide eyes. Blush still in place.

"M-me too" She admitted, looking down at her hands which were in her lap.

"W-why haven't you?" She asked. He had to admit, that he's had plenty of chances to. But to be honest, he was scared of hurting her. He was strong. So strong, that when he lost his mind, for example in anger, which it always was, he lost all control of his anger. Who's to say that he won't lose his mind for a whole other reason and do the same? She was only small, fragile even. He'd hate himself even more if he even put one scratch on her perfect body.

"I'm never going to let myself hurt you. And doing… That may hurt you" He said, making her gasp softly, and reach for his hand. Their fingers laced together and she put their hands in her lap, holding his giant calloused hand in her small, frail, soft ones.

"It will hurt. Well, my friends have told me that it always hurts your first time. But it's completely natural" She said, trying to soothe his worries.

"And please don't say anything about you losing control of your strength and hurting me… Because I know you wouldn't" She said firmly, making him look at her as if she had three heads. He then pinned her to the bed, he was looming over her, both hands beside her head. Her breaths quickened.

"How do you know?!" He snapped.

"Look at you right now. I could do anything to you, and you'd have no chance of fighting me off. You're still willing to trust a monster like me?" He whispered to her, resting his forehead on hers.

"Yes. You're not a monster Shizuo-sama" she whispered back, grasping his upper arms gently, pulling him to her.

"I love you" He said, making her smile. She loved hearing that.

"I love you too Shizuo-sama" She said, he kissed her passionately. It was familiar yet totally different. There was something else behind this kiss. Something… Different. As if, she knew that something amazing was about to happen.

Their kisses grew more intense by the minute, but they weren't rough or fierce. Shizuo was being as slow and gentle as he could possibly will himself to be with her. _This __**will**__ be special for her. No matter what!_ He thought to himself, determined not to hurt her any more than he was going to naturally. His hands went from her sides and head to her sides, they ran from her thighs, taking the t shirt with them as he ran his hands gently over her bare stomach. She tensed in nervousness as the t shirt went higher and higher.

She got up to take off the piece of clothing until the only thing shielding Shizuo's view of her naked form was her underwear. She was blushing and a bucket of nerves. She'd never been naked in front of anyone before. Not ever.

Shizuo sensed her nerves and before going any further he pulled her into a soft embrace. She gasped at first, startled at his sudden action, but then embraced him back.

"We don't have to do this right now. We can wait" He reassured her. She just shook her head, pulling away.

"No, I… I want this to happen. I want to be yours Shizuo-sama" She said softly, smiling at him. He smiled back at her and kissed her again.

He kissed across her cheek down to her neck and then across her collar bone. She gasped softly at the kisses as they travelled across her neck. She loved the feeling of his soft kisses against her bare skin. She gripped the hair at the back of his neck lightly, her breaths quickening.

His hands gently pulled down the straps of her bra until they were hanging loosely from her shoulders, as one side of his t shirt had been. He undid the back of the bra and threw it gently off to the side. He did the same with the rest of her underwear and his own clothing. Their breaths were heavy and quick now. He then embraced her again, still kissing her neck. At the moment they were in an upright position. Sitting if you will. So he gently laid her down on the bed, getting a better view of her.

His entire world stopped when his eyes fell on the most beautiful female body he'd ever seen. The moonlight from their window was illuminating her porcelain skin and goddess-like curves perfectly against the black sheets. As soon as she noticed he was staring with wide eyes, she suddenly became scared that he was disgusted, so she covered her breasts with her arms and looked away from him.

He caught her wrists and pulled them gently away from her chest and held her hands in his at the sides of her head whilst he kissed her collar bone.

"Don't… Please don't hide yourself from me Miyuki. You're beautiful" He murmured in between kisses. This made her stomach burst into a million butterflies, and a huge smile broke out on her face. She felt like the most loved, wanted and beautiful girl in the world right now, all because of this one amazing man. She knew she loved him the moment he'd asked her out. There was always something about him she fell for every time. It was his beautifully kind nature and to make it even more defined, he was completely oblivious to it.

"S-Shizuo-sama" She said, panting as his kisses got lower until they came to her stomach. He made his way back up to her face, mumbling compliments in between each kiss and then kissed her on the lips. They both knew what was next. Finally, they would become one.

As he entered her he felt her tense and gasp. He closed his eyes in annoyance, because he really didn't want to cause her any pain but he knew he had no way of avoiding it. So he pulled her into a hug, lying on top of her as he did so but not crushing her with his weight. She hung onto his shoulders life they were her lifeline and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed her shoulder and tightened his embrace a little.

"I'm sorry" He said before he broke her hymen. She cried out in pain, and a few tears escaped her eyes. He felt terrible for making her cry out in pain like that, because he wanted to make her cry out but the opposite of pain. He was still as a rock, waiting for her to adjust.

"S-Shizuo-sa-sama it hurts! Please… It's too painful" She whimpered against his neck, he just kissed her shoulder more and consoled her the best he could, still not moving an inch inside of her.

"I know, I'm sorry. The worst is over though I promise, from here on it will never hurt again I promise you. Just let me know when you want me to move again ok? When you don't feel the pain anymore. Don't rush yourself" He instructed her softly. She nodded and whimpered a little.

After a few minutes she nodded her head, she didn't feel any more pain.

"I-I'm alright now Shizuo-sama" she said, ready for him to move again.

"You sure?" He asked once more, just to make sure.

"Yes" She replied, very sure. He nodded and started moving.

He was right. Throughout the whole experience of their very first time making love and losing their virginities together, all she had felt after that first bit of pain was complete bliss and pleasure. She loved hearing his soft groans and he found it amusing at how she was trying hard but failing at keeping in her screams and moans. When it ended, he collapsed on the bed at the side of her and he pulled her close. They both embraced each other, both panting heavily.

"That was beautiful" She mumbled sleepily. He chuckled and kissed her head.

"Sure was. I love you, Miyuki" He said, before she shut her eyes to sleep.

"Love… You too. Shizuo-sa..ma" she said as sleep overtook her. She dreamed of the nights like these to come. She dreamed of their life together, she dreamed of the life they could possibly get together. She dreamed of the possibilities, like their wedding, their children, Izaya getting into fights with Shizuo about the names of the children. Mairu and Karuri teaching the children horrid tricks to prank their uncle Izaya and daddy and how to become another stalker for their uncle Kasuka to handle.

She dreamt of them growing old together. Surrounded by their children and grandchildren. She loved to think about it. Because all of this was what she wanted with Shizuo. And it was all within her reach. It's funny, because Shizuo…. He was dreaming about the exact same thing. But in his version, he was dancing at his wedding on Izaya's grave and he was teaching his kids how to spit on it.

Ah, how Shizuo did love his life at the moment.


End file.
